


The Last Cup of Ramen

by shashaway



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Humor, M/M, This happens in their univ days I'm sure, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shashaway/pseuds/shashaway
Summary: Someone stole their last cup of ramen.Yuuri is starving, and Phichit is about to get revenge.





	The Last Cup of Ramen

**Author's Note:**

> (this is no beta-ed I die like a fool)
> 
> Someone, is supposed to write for YoI shit bang; instead here the idiot is, writing bloodlust Phichit over a cup of ramen.
> 
> Worth it, tbh.

“It’s not here!” Yuuri rummages the box under his bed.

It’s the end of the month, and both Yuuri and he have no money left. Yuuri, because he bought the limited edition of boxer-briefs based on Victor’s SP costume this season (which Yuuri—full of tears—swears the best he’s ever seen. True, because Victor broke another world record in GPF; but Phichit thinks that  _ anything _ Victor does, will always be the best thing for Yuuri’s eyes and heart and dick) along with new Victor dakimakura and posters. While Phichit’s money is replaced with the beautiful eyeliner from Marc Jacobs (it has glitter!) and the Russian Red MAC Lipstick he’s going to convince Yuuri to wear.

Lack of self-control aside, they still need to eat. Ciao Ciao won’t go back until three days from now, and while Leo promised to bring food from his home, he won’t arrive until tomorrow afternoon. 

How could the ramen cup be missing now? It’s not like the ramen cup can walk on its own. “Someone stole it.”

Yuuri’s lips wobble. He looks tired and hungry, eyes red like he’s about to cry. “It—It’s fine. It’s just a ramen cup,” Yuuri tries to assure. “We can always borrow some money from Jess or Nathan or others, right?”

Except that they can’t. Phichit knows that all others are just as frantic as they are these past few days. He’s seen Jess, Brad and three others are trying to find dates for a chance of free meals. Kara even went back home  _ and she abhors her home _ . Those in relatively normal situations are from well-off families or have sugar-daddy or sugar-mommy to back their money up.

Phichit hates college sometimes. Everything is too expensive for their wallet.

Truthfully, Phichit and Yuuri can also do that. Phichit is pretty popular, he can get a date rather easily if he wants. And Yuuri… well, Phichit knows  _ at least _ twenty people who’re willing to trade their kidney for a dinner date with Yuuri.

But it’s the matter of principle.  _ Someone stole their last cup of ramen _ , and Phichit frankly would kill that thief for breaking the unwritten rules between broke college students.

“It must be Jared,” Phichit decides. He remembers since they had to go to the dorm to get their final lab project and Phichit went out for a few minutes too, leaving the guy alone in the dorm.

“Huh?” Yuuri perks up from beneath three Victor plushies. Phichit ignores him and picks up his knife shoes along with his phone. “Phichit? Where are you going? Why are you bringing your ice skates? Phichit?”

But Phichit is already gone for a mission.

—

Yuuri is terrified.

He knows that Phichit must be trying to revenge for their ramen cup and he’s scared that soon enough, he’ll have to call Mæ̀ that her son is convicted of murder.

The problem is, Yuuri doesn’t know which Jared that Phichit is about to murder. He’d tried to call people he knows, (“Yuuri, I’m happy that for whatever reason, you graced your voice on my ear; but I’m currently in the midst of negotiating my future textbooks financial situation; also no, Phichit knows too many Jareds I have no idea which one.”) but no such luck.

Now, Yuuri is currently hugging his third Victor dakimakura for comfort, wishing that Phichit has enough conscience to not killing anybody, or at least knows how to hide the body.

It isn’t until Yuuri’s thoughts have gone downward spirals and Yuuri tries his best to think of how to tell  Mæ̀, when Phichit arrives with flourish. He’s smiling brightly, one hand holding his skates and a plastic bag while the other is holding a thermos.

“Yuuri! Sorry that you have to wait so long!”

“Phichit!” It’s such a huge relief to see his bestfriend alive and well. “What did you do? You made me worried sick! Are you okay? You didn’t kill anyone, do you?”

“Of course I’m fine. No, I don’t kill anyone, I’m not savage,” Phichit chuckles. “Anyway, look at what I bring!” He opens the plastic bag and it’s full of ramen cups. “Ramen cups! We’re not going to starve tonight!”

Yuuri stares at him rather dubiously. “You didn’t—threaten anyone, did you? With the ice skates?”

“Not with the ice skates, Yuuri.” Phichit rolls his eyes. “I don’t need the knife shoes to threaten anyone. These are just for accessories purpose.”

Which means, Phichit blackmails someone, most likely the Jared person. Well, Yuuri is willing to turn a blind eye.

“Here,” Phichit pours the hot water into two cups of ramen. “ _ Itadakimasu.” _

“Thanks,” Yuuri takes the ramen cup gratefully. “ _ Itadakimasu _ .”

The ramen cup tastes good when they don’t have to split it in two.

**Author's Note:**

> No kidding though, don’t steal ramen cup from broke university students.
> 
> Mæ̀ = Mama in Thai
> 
> —  
> My [tumblr](http://sacheland.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
